


Dreams sacrificed

by GNM_dreaming_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Lily Evans Potter, Plans For The Future, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, doesn't actually talk but it all is about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl
Summary: Strange things kept occuring but everything made sense.Everything but the fact that James Potter was in her potion class.A very important conversation about the future between Lily Evans and Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, pre James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Dreams sacrificed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers :
> 
> I, of course do, not own either the characters or the Harry Potter vocabulary, if I did the story would be called Lily Evans and she wouln't be dead. 
> 
> English isn't my birth language please notify me if you see any mistake in my work, even more since I did this one being completely sleep deprived.

Lily had been confused more than once in the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts. She had had the pleasant surprise to find that James Potter was no longer interested in her, at least she saw it as a pleasant surprise... maybe… See, she was confused. Then there had been the time she saw Sirius Black actually crying in an empty classroom, she had tried comforting him and had learned how he had flown from his home, how guilty he felt for leaving his little brother behind and how desperate he now was after seeing his baby brother refusing to even look at him. The Sorting Hat song had been very disturbing that year, talking about the houses sticking together when they couldn’t be more divided. And the professor McGonagall looked like she hadn’t slept a minute last night during their class with her that morning. 

Strange things kept occuring, but she could explain all of them. Potter had finally taken a hint. Black wasn’t the jerk she had thought he was and had complicated relationships with his family, to which she could totally relate. The Sorting Hat was trying in his own way to help in the war and the head of her House was certainly participating more actively in said war. 

Everything made sense. 

Everything but the fact that James Potter was in her potion class. 

She didn’t doubt the fact that Potter could enter the course, of course not, for some reason the trouble maker was good at everything he did, but she knew for a fact that he didn’t like potion at all. And he really didn’t need to keep having class with Slughorn, who he despised for his club, to be a professional quidditch player, as everyone knew it was his dream since he saw his first quidditch match as a five-years-old boy. Potter wasn’t supposed to be in this classroom and yet there he was, talking with a smile on his lips to his bynum, Alice Bulstrode, who he knew since forever from what the girl had told her. 

“Evans !”

She turned and saw Sirius Black calling for her, she made her way to his station without any hesitation, the time she had spent with the handsome boy had allowed her to see him in a different light and she now somehow trusted him. 

“Would you please be my partner ?” he asked. “My cousin stole James from me.”

She laughed and accepted with a sincere glee that surprised even herself. 

Lily sat on her stool and took out everything she would need for the class while still trying to figure out why Potter was there. 

Soon, the period began and she tried to stop her mind from wandering off, trying and failing to focus on what the teacher was saying. 

“What’s the matter Evans ?” whispered Sirius after a little bit of time, he seemed genuinely concerned. “This is your favorite class and you haven’t said a word since the period began ten minutes ago.”

She nodded and after a short hesitation, decided to speak her mind, after all, he had trusted her, it was only natural for her to trust him and he was probably the more informed on what was disturbing her. 

“Why is Potter here ?” she asked. “He hates potion.”

Sirius chuckled at that. 

“Yeah he does,” he confirmed before really answering the question. “He doesn’t have a choice if he wants to get the job he’s pursuing.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I assure you he doesn’t need potion to be a chaser in a professional team.”

He laughed at that, but it wasn’t the laughter she had heard through the years, not the joyful sound sounding like a bark she was now used to hear. No, this laugh was empty, sounding more as a lamentation than anything else. 

“He doesn’t want to join a team anymore.”

“What does he want to do ?”

She was truly curious, Potter had never spoke of anything but quidditch when asked about his future. 

“Auror.”

Lily’s beautiful emerald eyes widened as she tried to process this information. Why would he want to become an auror ? 

“But…” he began, not sure if she should pursue, “it means getting involved in the war,” she stated, “why would he do this ? Why would he let go of his dream to go die in a war that doesn’t concern him ?”

Sirius seemed amazed by what she had just said. 

“James isn’t one to stand on the side while others are dying,” he said letting go of a deep breath. “He just can’t not fight for what he believes. We’re both in the same place, someday we’ll have to enter this war anyway, some will chose one side, some the other and the remaining will only be hiding, standing away from the fights and closing their eyes. The choice isn’t really one in this kind of circumstance, not for us anyway,” he looked at her determined. “We’ll fight until the end, Lily. And trust me, this war does concern us.”

“You’re stupid,” she stated. “Both of you,” he looked at her completely caught off guard. She pursued in an angry whisper. “You both are purebloods, you don’t risk anything, why would you get yourselves killed ?”

He looked at her with comprehensive eyes and pulled her someway closer to him by draping an arm over her shoulders, not caring at all about the class that kept going.

“Because it’s the right thing to do, and it’s just who we are.”

“It’s stupid,” she repeated.

“Perhaps, but if we save just one person then it will have been worth it.”

She didn’t have anything to reply to that, and she too would join the fight, she knew so. But she never had a choice, even if she wanted to stand on the sidelines, even if she hid, they would dig her out and kill her, if she had to die anyway, she would at least die being useful. But this wasn’t the situation in which the boys were, no they could live if they wanted to. She was about to talk again but he stopped her right away.

“You won't change my mind Lily, and I assure you, you won’t change his either. James will do all he can to protect the people he cares about,” he stopped for a second and locked eyes with her before pursuing. “You’re going to fight too, aren’t you ? Why would it be any different ?”

“Because  _ I  _ don’t have a choice,” she snapped. 

“Therefore we don’t have one either.”

His voice was calm, he owned what he was saying and believed in it enough for her to forget about all of her objections. 

“We’re all in this together, Lily.”

And she believed him, without a doubt, she just knew he was saying the truth, they would all fight, live and die  _ together _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you liked it, tell me what you think please.


End file.
